


Crystal December

by birdsons



Category: IAMX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsons/pseuds/birdsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal December

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I couldn't get off my mind.

It was a cold December morning. Berlin was covered in snow, looking so peaceful as if it was dead asleep. Chris was standing in the backyard of his house, mesmerized by the falling snow and the beauty and simplicity of it all. He took a deep breath, cold air filling his lungs and clearing his mind. So lost in the moment he didn't notice a man approaching him until he felt his arms wrapping around him, bringing him back to reality. He smiled, leaning into his lover with his eyes still closed and let his head fall onto Alberto's shoulder.


End file.
